


Shared time

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Especial del Día de los Enamorados 2012 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un largo tiempo sin verse, Keiichiro invita a Yuichi a un onsen, sin darse cuenta que en aquel lugar le diría cuándo lo ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared time

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de los oneshot que hice especialmente para el Día de San Valentín del 2014 xD  
> Lo hice a pedido de mi shotosa Aeli que pidió un KoyaMaru + aguas termales :D

Entre giras, grabaciones y demás cosas no habían tenido tiempo para encontrarse, así que llamó a Yuichi diciéndole si no quería pasar un momento en un _onsen_ que había abierto hacía poco. Estaba bastante alejado del centro, pero la tranquilidad y paz que se vivía allí dentro era la recompensa a la casi hora y media de viaje para llegar.

Inmerso en el mundo de la J-Web, casi dando aviso de su pronta llegada, lo esperaba en la puerta del lugar, con apariencia de un viejo templo descripción que le iba como anillo al dedo, ya que sus aguas eran casi sagradas, la sensación sentida una vez alguien salía de allí, no tenía comparación.

\- Keiichiro – Lo llamó su voz, por lo que, tras oprimir el botón para enviar las pocas líneas escritas, guardó el celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y alzó la vista, dirigiéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Hola.

\- ¿No pudiste ubicar algo más lejos? – Bufó el morocho, ventilándose con la camisa, generando la risa en su acompañante.

\- Ya, ya, lo siento – Lo agarró del hombro, arrastrándolo suavemente hacia la entrada -. Ya vas a ver lo bien que sales de aquí – Agregó, con una sonrisa.

Yuichi suspiró.

\- Siempre haces eso…

\- ¿Eh? – Keiichiro lo soltó, entrando después que él, sin entender del todo sus palabras.

\- Es como si tuvieras una especie de encanto. Siempre consigues… uhm… lo que quieres – Le dijo, volviéndose con una sonrisa, la cual Keiichiro imitó -. Por eso terminaste liderando NEWS.

\- No te creas…

\- ¿Eh?

\- La verdad es que no me quedó otra opción – Suspiró, acercándose a él para decirle algo al oído -. En realidad era Ryo-chan el que iba a tener el liderazgo, aunque él diga otra cosa, estoy seguro de que se fue por eso.

\- ¿Eh? No, es imposible – Dijo Yuichi, saltando en defensa de un desconocido para él, negando con la mano.

\- No, en serio. Estoy seguro que aparte de su cansancio, también eso tuvo algo que ver en su decisión, pero bueno, aquí estoy, siendo el líder de NEWS – Agregó con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Te irá bien, ya verás – Dijo Yuichi, palmeando su espalda.

Llegaron a la pequeña recepción, donde Keiichiro dio sus datos para terminar yendo junto a Yuichi a un cuarto aparte, detrás de la recepción, donde se hallaban los casilleros para dejar sus cosas y salir a la parte de los _onsen_.

Aunque se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, Yuichi sintió un sentimiento cercano a la vergüenza cuando Keiichiro empezó a desvestirse, hablándole de cosas tan triviales que con un simple movimiento de cabeza podía aparentar que lo estaba oyendo, cuando la realidad era que en sus oídos sólo repicaba el sonido de los incontrolables latidos de su corazón. Keiichiro lo miró pero no le dijo nada. Una vez ambos quedaron vestidos solo por un toallón, Yuichi siguió sus pasos hasta la salida que los conducía a los _onsen_.

\- Guau – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el morocho al salir. Era un auténtico paraíso. Las rocas rodeaban uno de las tantas aguas termales, estando solos, culpa de la hora. Sus cuerpos cayeron dentro del agua casi como si esta fuera un imán, suspirando sonoramente al sentir el agua caliente rodeando su cuerpo.

\- Te lo dije, ¿no? - Su oyente lo miró. Por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo. Sus brazos se levantaron para sacar un tercer toallón, el cual había mantenido en sus manos hasta ese momento. Tras escurrir el agua rodeó su cabeza con la misma, apoyando su cuerpo sobre las rocas. Se veía tan… sensual. Yuichi desvió su vista, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Sensual? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba eso de Keiichiro? Se maldijo en susurros, llevándose la mano a la frente luego. Sólo una súbita fiebre podría llegar a ser la responsable de aquellos pensamientos. Quizás -. ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Keiichiro, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba. Al levantar su mano, rozó el cuerpo de Yuichi, haciéndolo asustar -. ¿Nakamaru? – Dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, creo que… Me siento mal…

\- Ah… Debe ser por el agua, ¿no? – El mayor asintió con la cabeza. Keiichiro miró para todos lados -. ¿Por qué no te recuestas sobre la orilla? Descansa allí unos momentos.

Lo miró de reojo, podía ver su sonrisa y su porte… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Maternal? Eso que hacía que las cosas se hicieran a su manera… Su… encanto… Por darle un nombre. De nuevo allí estaba Yuichi, pensando en cosas que jamás había pedido pensar o que se le cruzaran por la mente. Salió del agua lentamente y se sentó en la orilla. Suspiró, el silencio estaba siendo su mejor compañero en esos momentos. Lanzó una carcajada y se acostó sobre la orilla, cerrando los ojos.

Keiichiro lo miró. Se lo veía tan calmo, como siempre, desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Sigilosamente, se acercó a él. Suspiró, apoyando sus brazos sobre la orilla y su cabeza sobre ellos, sin dejar de mirarlo. Levantó la mano para poder acariciar sus cabellos, pero desistió de hacerlo, por miedo a despertarlo. De nuevo, sin hacer ruido, se acercó a él, quedando al lado de su rostro. Sin saber por qué, quizás por culpa de algún demonio que le dio la idea, posó suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos, sintiendo que aquel acto quemaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Apenas se separó de él, Yuichi se levantó de un salto, sosteniendo sus labios como si estos estuvieran por caerse, mientras miraba a Keiichiro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Debido a la oscuridad de la noche y a que la luz no le daba de lleno, su acompañante no pudo notar sus ruborizadas mejillas.

\- Me… gustas – Musitó Keiichiro.

Podía huir, estaba más cerca de la puerta, y salvo un resbalón, no podía pasarle nada más, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo, sintió que los latidos de su corazón sonaban directamente sobre sus oídos, tornándose molesto. En vez de eso, es vez de huir, se acercó a él; tomándolo suavemente de la nuca volvió a besarlo, saboreando aquellos labios en un dulce beso. Apenas se separaron, apoyó su frente contra la suya.

\- No… Creo que no tengo fiebre – Dijo, sonriendo.

\- Yuichi…

\- ¿Mhh?

\- Estás rojo – Respondió el menor, sonriendo tiernamente, generando que ahora el aludido estuviese bordó, ya no rojo.

\- Perdón por eso – Susurró el morocho, soltándolo y bajando la vista.

\- ¿Por qué lo lamentas? Ni que lo fuera a divulgar por ahí – Levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos. En ese momento, Yuichi se dio cuenta de quien iría a llevar el control de lo sucedido a priori, si es algo ocurriría. Sintió los brazos de Keiichiro rodeando su cuello. Suspiró por lo bajo, generando la sonrisa en el menor, quien besó su mejilla con delicadeza. Sus manos sólo agarraron sus brazos sin hacer nada más -. ¿Yuichi?

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Estás temblando – Respondió el aludido, sonriendo, antes de tomarlo del mentón y besarlo. Lentamente aquel beso fue volviéndose más curioso, buscando hurgar por completo dentro de la boca del otro, queriendo conocerlo por completo. Del mismo modo, lentamente, ambos sentían que la temperatura del agua parecía estar fría en comparación con el aumento de su propia temperatura corpórea.

\- Keii… chiro – Susurró.

\- Yuichi… De nuevo… Tienes las mejillas rojas – Dijo, antes de morderle apenas la mejilla, generando su risa.

\- ¡Tú haces que me sonroje con lo que dices!

\- Perdóname – Lo soltó, antes de besarlo sonoramente sobre los labios y se alejó de la orilla -. ¿Vienes? - Le preguntó, girándose para mirarlo.

Sin darle una respuesta, Yuichi bajó al agua y lo siguió, dándose cuenta de lo lejos que estaban del alcance de la luz. Cuando volvió su vista, tras un rápido movimiento, Keiichiro lo acorraló contra la otra orilla para besarlo con toda la pasión que salía de su cuerpo. Yuichi se aferró a él, abrazándolo, acariciándolo, buscando que la textura de su piel quedara grabada en la yema de sus dedos. Keiichiro se soltó del agarre de sus labios para acariciar su nuca y hundir una de sus manos entre sus cabellos, mientras con la otra se dedicaba a acariciar su torso por completo. Sonrió al mirar a Yuichi y notar su respiración agitada mientras sus mejillas ardían de placer. Notó que sus labios querían expresar algo, pero la vergüenza del momento se lo impedía. Claro, ¿quién iba a decir que después de tantos años de conocerse y tratarse iban a terminar teniendo sexo en un _onsen_? O peor, haciendo el amor. A cada caricia que Yuichi recibía y que tímidamente él le daba a Keiichiro, se daba cuenta de los sentimientos ocultos que siempre había tenido por él, de aquel sentimiento que ahora notaba que eran celos, para con su inseparable amigo Shigeaki.

Lentamente Keiichiro subió el cuerpo de Yuichi sobre la orilla, lejos de la luz artificial, siendo la luz de la luna y la débil luz de la calle lo único que los iluminaba.

Ambos estaban excitados, perdidos, deseando más del otro, aún si eso significaba hundirse en el más profundo de los placeres.

\- Te amo – Susurró Keiichiro a su oído, pegando su cuerpo a él. Sus labios besaron los suyos antes de separarse, sentándose encima suyo lamiendo sus labios sensualmente, sintiendo su cuerpo ser acariciado por Yuichi. Ambos seguían manteniendo el agarre de las toallas sobre su cintura, como si por más excitados que se encontraran la timidez del momento fuera todavía mayor. El menor fue quien se despojó de la toalla que cubría su cabeza y sus partes bajas. Su cuerpo volvió a recostarse sobre el de Yuichi para poder besarlo, acariciando sus brazos mientras él acariciaba la extensión de su espalda haciéndolo estremecer. Jadeando sobre el cuello del mayor, estimuló su entrada con uno de sus dedos, sonrojándose al hacerlo -. Nunca creí que… ¡Ngh! Haría esto contigo…

\- Yo tampoco – Musitó su acompañante buscando su rostro para poder besarlo dulcemente.

Keiichiro jadeó, molesto, sintiendo la intromisión de su propio dedo en su interior -. ¿Quieres que… lo haga yo…? – Susurró, tímidamente.

\- Mhhh… No… Está… Mhhh… Bien…

\- Estás tan hermoso – Sonrió, acariciando sus facciones.

\- ¿Eh? – Sonrió por su comentario, introduciendo un segundo dedo, moviéndolo en forma circular junto al que estaba en su interior -. ¡Mhhh! Eres un… tonto…

\- Puede ser – Susurró, sentando el cuerpo que estaba encima suyo para poder besarlo, acariciarlo, sentir la textura de sus tetillas con la lengua.

\- Mhh – El cuerpo de Keiichiro se estremeció entre los brazos de Yuichi. La cordura de ambos estaba perdiéndose poco a poco, deseando entregarle al otro solo el más grande de los placeres. Una de las manos de Yuichi bajó hacia su virilidad erecta, recorriéndolo con la mano suavemente, antes de marcar un frenético compás encima suyo. Podía sentir cómo el sudor se derramaba de ambos cuerpos mientras sus oídos escuchaban los cortos gemidos de placer que el menor emitía. Jadeando, Keiichiro sacó ambos dedos de su interior.

\- ¿Estás listo? – Murmuró Yuichi, obteniendo un afirmativo movimiento de cabeza. Suavemente, Keiichiro bajó sobre su miembro, rodeándolo con sus paredes internas, estremeciéndose. Sus manos temblaban sobre el cuerpo del mayor, sintiendo cómo dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas -. Keii… chiro – Sus manos acariciaron su rostro y sus labios besaron dulcemente los suyos. Su respiración golpeaba torpemente sobre su cuerpo -. Cálmate – Susurró, masturbándolo -. Sólo… relájate y… déjate llevar – Lentamente, Yuichi movió su hombría dentro de las estrechas paredes del interior de Keiichiro. Tal estrechez era normal teniendo en cuenta que era su primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo, era molesta, sentía que su miembro estaba atrapado, sin salida, pero aquella sensación era por demás placentera y excitante. Recostando su cuerpo sobre la orilla, Yuichi tomó las caderas de Keiichiro y empezó a marcarle un ritmo ascendente y descendente, oyendo sus gemidos, viendo sus mejillas rojas por la excitación, sintiendo sus espasmos de placer. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era abrazarlo con fuerza, decirle que no lo dejaría escapar de su lado nunca más. Tanto así lo amaba, hasta el punto de quererlo sólo para él, de quererlo todo para él. Cuando Keiichiro se acostumbró a la intromisión de Yuichi dentro suyo, fue él quien marcó su propio ritmo, sosteniéndose de los hombros del morocho, besando sus labios las veces que quiso mientras su hombría era tratada del mejor modo por el mayor. No había nadie en aquel sitio sólo ellos dos, entregándose por completo a la persona que amaban. Sin saber cuándo exactamente, los gemidos de ambos se había vuelto uno sólo, sus cuerpo estaban marcados por los labios del otro, como queriendo dejar marcas de pertenencia. Keiichiro lanzó un suave gemido, advertido este por Yuichi al notar cómo su hombría siendo masturbada se hinchaba cada vez más.

\- Me… Me estoy por…

\- Lo sé – Los movimientos de Yuichi se centraron en su glande, viendo cómo el cuerpo íntegro de Keiichiro se estremecía encima suyo, tensando sus paredes internas, haciendo más complicada la penetración.

\- N… No… ¡No hagas eso! Mhhh – Sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo de Yuichi, descargándose al poco tiempo, sintiendo cómo un cosquilleo le recorría la espalda hasta culminar en la punta de su hombría. El mayor siguió sus movimientos sobre el cuerpo del menor, descargándose él también, poco tiempo más tarde, ahogando su último gemido en el beso que se dieron.

Sus respiraciones buscaban acompasarse pero no podían lograrlo, el sentir tan cerca a la persona amada se lo impedían. Sus pieles se erizaban ante un mínimo roce, generando la risa en ambos.

\- Te amo…, Keiichiro – Susurró, peinando sus cabellos con los dedos.

\- Yo también, Yui-kun – Musitó el aludido.

\- ¡¿Yui-kun?! – Exclamó el morocho.

\- Shhh – Dijo el menor, sonriendo, incorporándose apenas, posando su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios -. Sí, ¿está mal?

\- Eh… Bueno… No me agrada mucho que digamos – Aclaró el morocho.

\- Entonces – Acarició sus cabellos, peinándolos hacia atrás -… te llamaré por tu nombre de pila, porque sólo las personas que son más cercanas a ti pueden hacerlo – Besó su frente, sintiendo un espasmo cuando Yuichi acarició su espalda con suavidad -. ¿Está bien?

\- Me gusta más – Dijo el aludido, sellando el momento con un dulce beso.

 


End file.
